


Desperately Devoted

by angelwriter



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Rights, Heartache, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "What did you come here for then?" Michael asked, so quietly you could hear the air shift around them as David stilled with realisation and need."I came for you."
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Desperately Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Staged has given me life and a new profound love for Sheenant. Feel free to add your own headcanon to this. Brief mention of Anna and Lyra, Georgia and the family. Remember don't like, don't read.

The front door banged hard. Michael paused his TV show and listened. Again. Another loud bang. He went to open the door to find David standing there. He was breathing heavily and his eyes had this determined look in them. He moved out of the way so David could step inside. His hoodie clung to his small frame and shook his head as if he was thinking hard inside his head. 

"Fuck, I'm desperate. I can't handle being without you. You can't just fucking say it's over and break my heart! I love you. You hear me? I love you! I have been waiting over twenty years to be with you and yeah. We both messed up, we led different lives. You have yours and I have mine. But fuck it. It will never be over for me. When you smile and make me laugh, I want you. I still want you. I think about you all the time. I don't stop." His breath hitched as he tried to calm down enough to speak. "For fuck's sake I drove all this way to tell you this. I can't stand it. Michael, after everything you can't leave me." 

His eyes were botched red and his mouth was dripping with snot and saliva. His cheeks were flushed as well and you could practically hear his heart racing in the quiet house. 

"I didn't even ask," David said. "Is Anna and Lyra out? I didn't wake her up, did I? Ah. I'm so stupid." 

"No, no, you came at the right time. They just left for the park now." He steadily walked towards David. His own heart thundering in his chest. His heart broke when he saw David in this state. "Oh, love. Look at you. When I told you I can't do this anymore, I didn't mean...well I did mean we had to stop, but...I thought it was for the best, you know? I don't want to make it harder. Being away from you is harder when I know how we both feel. The fact that we can't be together breaks my heart. It ruins me. David, I--" He paused, taking it all in. A rush of emotions, bursting, swarming inside. A crack. "I love you. God knows I love you. I always loved you, but baby think about it? You and I have responsibilities now. Babies to take care of. We can't keep doing this. We can't keep pretending like we are going to be able to see each other anymore. Pretend like we don't have partners and families we need to feed and look after. We need to be realistic." 

David clenched his jaw and his dark eyes were almost cold. Michael shivered at the intensity. He didn't want this. Not like this. He wanted to be with David. He wanted to grow old with him, love him openly and freely. But life took them on a different course. 

"Fuck you," David spoke hoarsely, tears flowing down his face. 

Michael could barely look at him. This reminded him of the bandstand scene in Good Omens. The break up. The heartache. The tears both of them must have cried for being kept apart. He related to Aziraphale in so many ways. This being one of them. Not being able to love someone for fear, because you were kept apart, for reasons that were out of their control. When could they be free? 

"You don't mean that," Michael whispered. 

"I do." His voice said differently. He was broken. 

"Now David. Think clearly about this. You know I'd do anything for you. You know I love you. It has to be enough." 

"I can't do it anymore! Do you know that since lockdown happened I really do scream in my garden. That wasn't a line in Staged. It really happens. I scream and I shout and I swear because I'm so angry. I'm angry. I want you! I want you so badly. It's grating me. Tearing at me. Do you know that I don't sleep next to Georgia anymore? We actually separated our rooms. I just couldn't. I love her so much and I love our family and our lives. I love what we have there. But dammit! I can't keep pretending like I don't need you, too. Like you aren't some important part in my life. You make me laugh more than anyone else. You make me better, Michael. When we dated before when we were younger, I imagined this world where we lived together and had a family together. Now we have two separate families. And the fucked up part is we are all friends. Our kids will be friends. Anna and Georgia are so close. And you and I. We're not fucking friends. We never were. That's what's getting to me." 

"You have to accept it." 

David narrowed his eyes. "Accept it? Why must I accept it? Don't you want me anymore?" 

"It's not that. Like you said it's too complicated. We're are all close now, it's getting too much. Too close. You understand? This can't be a thing." 

"Can't be a thing?" David angrily swished his long hair out of his eyes. It was curly and wet from the rain that came earlier. It looked like a mess on his head. He looked terrible. He walked towards Michael, punching each word with a step. "We are just a 'thing' now? Remember when we fucked that time in the garden when you came over for lunch. We fucked behind the shed and ate afterwards like nothing happened. But something did happen! I can't pretend like it didn't. That's what's driving me insane! I can't hide it. And the worst part is she knows. Georgia knows. She can see. She's always known. We just dont talk about it. And I did not come all the way here just for you to tell me off!" 

David was right in front of Michael now. He could see Michael's wide blue eyes and his forehead set in a frown. He was so close his breath fanned against his skin. Michael blinked up at him, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly. His hands were tight fists at his side. 

"What did you come here for then?" Michael asked, so quietly you could hear the air shift around them as David stilled with realisation and need. 

"I came for you." 

David slid his sticky hands into Michael's wild curls and neither of them cared about anything as David pressed his lips against his. Everything stopped around them. David stopped overthinking and Michael settled down from his anger and rose with heat at the pleasure of David's mouth. David ravished him. Kissing him until his mouth bruised. He licked into his mouth, tongue tasting and seeking all the words he couldnt say. It was raw and hot. Desperation powering them. 

Michael growled and nipped at his lips, pushing him into a wall. David backed against the wall and pulled Michael closer. His body solid and real on his. David moaned at the sensation of Michael pinning him to the wall. 

"I can't pretend I don't want you either," Michael panted. "I want you every day. Can't you see that? I'm protecting you. I'm protecting us from more hurt." 

David broke apart and pushed him just like he did when he was Crowley against the wall and forced his hips in line with Michael's. He pressed the hard line of his pants into him causing the older man to groan darkly at the way he was roughly handled. 

David sneered at him. "I don't want to be protected." He kissed him harshly and bit at his lip until he tasted blood. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to love me. And I don't want to hear anything more about it." 

He took Michael by his flannel shirt and pulled him down the passages into Michael's room. Once inside, he forced Michael on the bed. Michael's legs opened easily for him and he laid his body on top of him. He licked at his neck, sucked black marks into his skin. Michael was writhing underneath just as he wanted. 

"I fucked you so good that day. You against the wall, our clothes still on, your legs around my waist. I hit you so deep you struggled to keep quiet. Everyone was inside the house and I was inside of you. I can't forget the feeling. You wanted me right then and I couldn't say no. You begged me to take you in my bloody garden. I got you so good. It was one of my favourite times. Knowing I'm yours. Knowing you're mine. Fuck, Michael. I need you." 

Michael snapped his hips up to meet him. "Fuck me. Please! Don't hold back. Show me. Show me how much you need me." 

David jumped up from the bed and went in search of the lube. He found it in the drawer where Michael always kept it. It looked half full. 

"You still?" 

Michael nodded, his eyes were frantic and his blown pupils displayed his sheer desire. "I do it and I think of you. Did yesterday actually. That was the most recent." 

"You do it when the house is asleep? Me too." 

Michael's breath hitched as David began to unbutton his flannel. David was surprised to see that he was bare underneath. 

"No grey shirt? I'm surprised." 

"It was in the wash." 

He shrugged off the shirt and David discarded it on the floor. He began kissing down Michael's chest, swirling his tongue over his nippless. Michael threw his head back and shivered. David undressed him out of his track pants and underwear before he shredded his own clothes. When their bodies met fully naked both of them gasped loudly. The want. The sick sick want. To be wrapped up so completely, to want to be so close to the person that you dont see yourselves as two parts anymore. David slipped into Michael as the ocean would crash naturally into the shore. Two parts working in harmony. Different but one. You could never have the one without the other. Conjoined. 

His hips shattered into Michael in a frenzy. His mouth latched onto his neck, his warm breath muttering praises and love into his ear. Michael gripped him so tightly he bruised his lithe body. Prominent bones and white skin marked by hand prints and sharp nails. This is how they want each other. Possession. Claiming. Their bodies showing off what they couldn't elsewhere. Privately they discover each other, they know each other like this. Like Eve had reached for Adam, giving him the apple, tempting and all-knowing. How could you resist? Like the Red Sea surrendering under the wave of the staff and Moses' word. They parted for him. Simple and without question. Abraham's trust as he laid his son down to be slaughtered. Michael and David would do just about anything to be together. They know their hearts. They know the belong together. It was ineffable. 

"Switch up," Michael huffed. "Have me from behind." 

David did as he was told. Letting him roll over and giving Michael what he needed. He fucked into him hard and aching. Tears falling as he took and took what he needed. His hands never left his body, he traced every part of him, tore into his flesh with his fingers. Bare. Sweaty. Just like this. Just like that. He took his pleasure and he drew pleasure from Michael, ripping at his hair, his mouth open crying David's name. The ebb and flow. The fluid drag of his cock into Michael's body. He let punched out a sigh of relief. His body spasmed as Michael bent forward pushing back into him, his head resting on the pillow. 

"So good!" Michael shouted. "Fuck, yes! So close. David. David. David. David. Oh yes!" 

David shut his eyes. Mine. God he missed this. He missed himself being inside of him. The warmth from his body. The feel of Michael under his palms. His voice screaming that he belonged to him. His body flooded with heat as he was coming too. His legs spasmed, he knew he was going to finish hard. It had been too long since had been satisfied. That was what it was. Satisfaction. Completeness. David's words flew out his mouth before he could stop it. 

"Fuck, Michael. You're amazing. Only you. Only you. Fucking hell! Don't you dare tell me to leave you again. I won't. I can't. I'm staying with you. Always. I love you. God, I love you so much. So good. So much better. Better than anything. Better than anyone. No else matters. Michael! Oh, Michael! Ah!" 

He slumped down onto the bed next to Michael who was belly down and sweating into the pillow. His body was lax and he had a smile on his face. David covered their bodies in blankets. He knew his sweat was now in his bed. Let me stay here. Let him be here when his body can't. Let me be with you always. He was wet and sticky. Wrecked. His throat hurt and he knew his back was gonna ache tomorrow. 

"I'm gonna feel this for a week," Michael gasped. "Fuck, you got me good." 

"I'm glad. I want you never to forget this." 

"I won't. I can't. I love you, David." 

"I know." 

He pulled his body close to Michael's body and rested his head on his shoulder. He had to leave soon, but they could rest like this for a while. Nothing would change. He would listen to Michael and distance himself. He would do what he had to do. This. This had to keep him. It had to sustain him. 

They did it again when they were tired and loose limbed. Still warm and wet from before. They came while looking into each other's eyes knowing they would chose each other again and again. They would wait. They would be patient and soon, maybe someday they could have that life they always dreamed.


End file.
